


Sorry Excuse For A Demon

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Second Gen Kids [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel usually brush it off when their son, Matthew mocks them for being so 'weak'. However when he exhibits the  very same signs of the reason he claims them to be weak, well, Ciel never really had much tolerance for hypocrites.</p><p>Rated T for no reason other than Matthew cursing a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Excuse For A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Matthew is about 12, while Iva and Tristan are each 16.

"Father, I truly wonder how you could  _ever_ call yourself a demon," Matthew sneered at Sebastian. His red eyes were a near mirror image of his father's, and the way he held himself with such pride was so similar to his other dad, Ciel. He truly was the perfect blend of both of them, Sebastian thought. _Except_ for his stance on demons and feelings.

"So you've said plenty of times. Go on to school, now. Iva has already left," Sebastian pointed out, not moving from his position on the couch. Matthew blinked when he realized that his older sister had indeed already gone to school, and scoffed.

"As if I would need her! I could get to my school so much faster on my feet than she can in that damned tin can she calls a car!"

"Matthew, honestly. Stop antagonizing your father and either get to school  _now_ or you can spend the day training with him," Ciel said as he entered the living room. He gave his son a pointed look, and Matthew only huffed.

"We'll continue this discussion later," he said to Sebastian, and then left the house before either of his dads could blink. Ciel sighed.

"Will he ever get over the idea of love being 'weak'? How did he manage to get that idea anyway?" he asked, sitting next to Sebastian in hopes of some cuddling. Sebastian chuckled and gently stroked Ciel's hair as he brought the younger demon close to him.

"I have absolutely no idea. Though we should just be thankful we never told him about... You know."

Ciel groaned and hid his face in Sebastian's chest. They had yet to tell their younger child about how Ciel had originally been a human that Sebastian was contracted to. Considering his stance on romance and feelings in general, they dreaded the day when they would have to tell him.

"I don't particularly mind it, since it's easy to brush off, but it's getting annoying," Ciel mumbled.

"It's one thing to get insulted by other random demons when we visit Hell. It's another to get insulted by our own son," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

At the end of the day, Matthew came home alongside Iva and her friend, Tristan. Iva and Tristan were talking animatedly about a school project, while Matthew just plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Iva sat next to him, looking at some papers in her hands, and Tristan sat on the floor next to her.

"Have a nice day at school?" Ciel asked, looking up from the book he was reading on the recliner. Matthew hummed in reply.

"Tristan and I have to do a report on one of the seven wonders of the world. I was thinking the Eiffel Tower," Iva said with a smile.

"That's fine by me. Can I draw the pictures?" Tristan asked excitedly.

"We're supposed to use pictures we find online," Iva pointed out.

"So? Breaking rules is what us demons should do!" Tristan argued. Matthew snickered, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Ciel looked at him suspiciously, but Iva and Tristan ignored him.

"I don't think that's what demons do. And you  _know_ I'm uncomfortable with it, anyway," Iva said with a frown. Tristan sighed dramatically but relented.

"So, I was thinking-" Iva went on to describe her idea for an outline of the report. Matthew and Ciel sat in silence while the two discussed their project for a while. As the two teenagers began to debate which of them would be giving the oral report, Matthew stood up.

"Tristan, I want to train now."

"Eh? Now?" Tristan looked at him in confusion. Ciel pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched Matthew shift and look away from Tristan's face.

"I think I'm getting soft. There needs to be at least one demon in this house who can fucking stand up for himself," Matthew said, giving a pointed look at Ciel. His dad glared at him disapprovingly but didn't speak.

"Well, I guess. Um, Iva, is it cool if we stop for the night?"

"Sure. I'll go look for some more information online and we can talk more tomorrow," Iva agreed. Tristan grinned and stood up from his spot on the floor. Matthew followed him to the backyard, where their practice swords laid on the ground from their last session. Ciel watched from the window, silently calculating.

"Hey, dad, where's Bluebell?" Iva asked, getting his attention. Bluebell was her kitten that Ciel had gotten her, since his allergies had faded after being a demon for so long. Bluebell had all black fur, but the end of her tail was white. Her eyes were a bright blue, hence the name Iva had given her.

"Last I saw her she was in your room. Your father probably left her some food before he went out but you should probably check, sweetie," Ciel said. His mind was elsewhere as he slowly put together things from Matthew's behavior that led him to one conclusion.

* * *

"Ciel, Iva, I'm ho-"

Sebastian cut off his greeting when he saw Ciel glaring at Matthew. Ciel was sitting in his recliner, his arms crossed, and Matthew was staring at the ground as he sat on the couch. Sebastian slowly set down the food he'd brought home for his husband and daughter as he realized that Matthew was in trouble.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking to Ciel. However, it was Matthew who spoke.

"Your husband seems to think that I'm in love! As if I could truly be affected by such a virus! Goddammit, I'm not as weak as you-"

Sebastian held up his hand, and Matthew quickly went silent. As much as he'd taunt his father, he was very much intimidated by the taller demon.

"I believe I asked your dad. What's going on, Ciel?"

"Matthew is in love with Iva's friend and his mentor, Tristan. I would normally have no problem with this, but I cannot stand the fact that I have raised a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?! Excuse you but I'm  _not_ fucking in love with Tristan and I'm  _not_ a fucking hypocrite!"

"Matthew!" Ciel said, his voice making Matthew flinch slightly.

"I'm... I'm not."

"Son, we're not mad that you're in love," Sebastian said slowly. Matthew looked up at him with wide eyes.

"However, _I_ am mad because you continuously say that those who fall in love are weak. You cannot say such a thing and then attempt to put yourself above them, when you yourself are  _one_ of them," Ciel said, his voice lower and calmer than before. Matthew crossed his arms and looked away. His posture was tense with the emotions that he was probably feeling.

"Can I just go to my room now?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. Tell Iva to come out for dinner," Sebastian said. Matthew stood up and headed down the hall, knocking on Iva's bedroom door along the way to tell her to come out. He continued on his way, since he himself preferred to eat souls rather than human food.

He closed and locked his door before he went and flopped on his bed. He stared blankly at the black ceiling above him. Red walls, black ceiling, black carpet. His room was dark and angry and demonic. Like his very essence should be, he thought with a smirk.

His gaze was directed to the one thing in his room that wasn't black or red. A silver picture frame, with a photo of himself and Tristan at their first training session.

After staring at it for a moment, he rolled over on his stomach, put his head under his pillow, and screamed.

 


End file.
